inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Afterlife in The Limelight
"Afterlife in The Limelight" is a song featured in "Kick the Bucket". It was written and composed by Ben Cross, and produced by Morgan Hesmondhalgh. It is sung by Bow and Marshmallow, voiced respectively by Taylor Grodin and Dee Cashin. Lyrics: Original Version : Contestants get to have all the fun! If you're on the show you've already won! Now that I no longer compete, I feel incomplete. Taking part in the action, made for easy interaction with friends. And nothing was the same once it wasn't just a game, I never wanted it to end! I hope that I could feel alive again! '''Marshmallow: '''Without the game you dont feel alive? '''Bow: '''Yeah! Haha, ah : Contestants are divided for fun. They face challenges that are never done. Since every single person you meet could cause your defeat. All they want is your reaction, as you become a fraction, a blend. Between who you really are and what you know could get you far, it's not meant for us to transcend. We have someone upon whom we depend. and : We have someone upon whom we depend. In fact when I think of that life, it isn't really living... at all... Extended Version : Contestants get to have all the fun! If you're on the show you've already won! Now that I no longer compete, I feel incomplete. Taking part in the action, made for easy interaction with friends. And nothing was the same once it wasn't just a game, I never wanted it to end! I hope that I could feel alive again! : Contestants are divided for fun. They face challenges that are never done. Since every single person you meet could cause your defeat. All they want is your reaction, as you become a fraction, a blend. Between who you really are and what you know could get you far, it's not meant for us to transcend. We have someone upon whom we depend. and : We have someone upon whom we depend. : Contestants are divided for fun. : Contestants get to have all the fun! : They face challenges that are never done. : If you're on the show you've already won! : Since every single person you meet could cause your defeat. : Now that I no longer compete, I feel incomplete. : All they want is your reaction, as you become a fraction, a blend. : I had easy interaction with friends. : And it would be a shame, if we stayed what we became. : And nothing was the same, once it wasn't just a game. : It's up to us, : I never wanted it to end! : to transcend. : I hoped that I could feel alive again. : I only want to feel alive again. and : In fact when I think of that life, it isn't really living... at all... Trivia * This is the first time Bow has sang in a song. *The extended version has a reference to "Once Upon a Time" from Undertale on the instrumental Category:A to Z Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Inanimate Insanity II